In fahlem Mondlicht
Benjamin Sisko ist von der Idee besessen, die Romulaner als Verbündete der Föderation zum Kriegseintritt gegen das Dominion zu bewegen. Als er Garak um Hilfe bittet, gerät er in ein moralisches Dilemma. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|Captain Siskos Persönliches Compuerlogbuch :Captain Siskos Persönliches Computerlogbuch, Sternzeit 517... ehm ... 517... 4, 4? ehm ... Computer, welcher Tag ist heute? (Computer: Sternzeit 51721,3.) ... Es ist erst zwei Wochen her. Ich sollte dringend darüber sprechen, und ich muss das, was geschehen ist, rechtfertigen, schon vor mir selbst. Ich könnte es niemandem erzählen, nicht einmal Dax. Wer weiß, wenn ich diese ganze Geschichte im Logbuch darlege, dann ergibt es vielleicht Sinn, kann ich erkennen, wie alles falsch lief, wo mein Fehler lag. Es begann vor circa zwei Wochen, als ich die wöchentliche Liste der Opfer in der Offiziersmesse bekanntgab. In den vergangenen drei Monaten habe ich jeden Freitag morgen die offizielle Liste des Sternenflottenpersonals, das im Krieg getötet, verletzt oder vermisst wurde bekanntgegeben. Es ist so etwas wie ein grausames Ritual geworden und es vergeht keine Woche, in der nicht jemand den Namen einer geliebten Person, eines Freundes oder eines Bekannten auf dieser verdammten Liste findet. Ich habe angefangen, die Freitage zu hassen. Als Dax, Bashir, Worf und Sisko in der Offiziersmesse die Namen der Kriegsverluste durchgehen, entdeck Dax bestürtzt den Namen einer ihrer Ausbilderinnen von der Akademie, welche auf der [[USS Cairo|USS Cairo]] als Skipper diente. Die Cairo war auf einem Patrouillenflug an der Romulanischen Neutralen Zone. Was Dax annehmen lässt, dass die Jem'Hadar sie von der romulanischen Grenze aus überrascht hätten, da dies in der letzten Zeit öfter geschehen war. Weil die Romulaner dem Dominion offenbar die Anwesenheit in ihrem Raum gestatten äußert Bashir, dass man die Romulaner dazu bringen sollte sich gegen das Dominion zu stellen, was Dax nachdenklich macht. Sie glaubt, dass die Romulaner im Dominion eine Möglichkeit sehen, ihre größten Rivalen loszuwerden. Sie hätten keinen plausiblen Grund sich in diesen Krieg einzumischen. Nachdenklich stimmt Sisko ihr zu... :Das war der Augenblick, in dem ich die Entscheidung getroffen habe. Es war, als ob ich durch eine Tür ging und diese hinter mir schloss. Ich wollte die Romulaner im Krieg gegen das Dominion als Verbündete. Akt I: Garaks Auftrag thumb|"... eine schmutzige und blutige Angelegenheit." In Siskos Büro inszenieren er und Dax ein kleines Rollenspiel: Sie schlüpft in die Rolle des romulanischen Prokonsuls und Sisko versucht sie davon zu überzeugen sich der Föderation im Dominion-Krieg anzuschließen. Das Dominion sei eine direkte Bedrohung für das Romulanische Reich, erklärt Sisko, woraufhin Dax ihm widerspricht: Das Romulanische Reich habe einen Freundschaftspakt mit dem Dominion ausgehandelt, sie seien Alliierte. Daraufhin meint Sisko, dass sie dem Dominion nicht trauen könnten, nicht zuletzt da es offenkundig dessen Rechte missachtet. Da dies ja vorallem der Föderation schade, meint Dax, das sie es toleriere. Wenn die Föderation vom Dominion unterworfen würde, so würde das Romulanische Sternenimperium dessen nächstes Ziel sein, behauptet Sisko, was Dax als reine Spekulation abtut. Sie fordert einen Beweis. Dies überzeugt Sisko. Beide überlegen wie man einen solchen Beweis auftreiben könnte. Einige Zeit später unterhält sich Sisko mit Garak in der Offiziersmesse darüber. Da dieser eine Infiltration des cardassianischen Militärs für Selbstmord hält, bittet ihn Sisko darum, seine Kontakte zu nutzen um an diese Information zu gelangen. Garak erwidert das er sämtliche seiner Quellen mobilisieren müsse um etwas derartiges zu ereichen. Er deutet an, dass dies eine sehr schmutzige und blutige Angelegenheit werden könnte und fragt Sisko ob er darauf gefasst sei. Dieser endgegnet das er sich bereits in einer sehr schmutzigen und blutigen Angelegenheit befände. Er sei bereit alles zu tun was nötig sei um diese Misere zu beenden. Garak erklärt sich überredet. Akt II: Der Experte :'' Mein Vater hat immer gesagt, dass die Straße zur Hölle mit guten Absichten gepflastert ist. Ich hatte gerade den ersten Stein gesetzt und mich damit festgelegt. Jeden Preis hätte ich bezahlt, alles hätte ich getan, denn ich wusste es war eine gerechte Sache. Meine Absichten waren gut. Am Anfang schien es als würde das reichen. Wenn es etwas gibt, was ich im Laufe der Jahre gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass schlechte Nachrichten immer mitten in der Nacht kommen.'' Mitten in der Nacht wird Sisko von der OPS gerufen, es gäbe wichtige Nachichten: das Dominion sei auf Betazed eingefallen. Wenig später sucht Sisko Garaks Schneiderei auf und informiert sich über dessen Fortschritte. Der entgegnet ihm das die meisten seiner Quellen willig waren gegen das Dominion vorzugehen, sie seien jedoch alle ermordet worden Nachdem Garak sie kontaktierte. Er ist gleichermaßen beeindruckt wie Niedergeschlagen und schlägt vor den gesuchten Beweis einfach zu fäschen. :Vielleicht hätte ich die Sache hier ein für alle Mal beenden sollen, aber vielleicht hätte ich auch sagen sollen: "Ich danke Ihnen vielmals für Ihre Bemühungen, Mr. Garak. Ich werde mir Ihren Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen lassen." Und wäre dann wieder in mein Büro zurückgekehrt und hätte die ganze Sache vergessen sollen, tat's aber nicht. Denn in meinem Herzen wusste ich, dass das, was er sagte Sinn ergab. thumb|Grathon Tolar Garak instruiert Sisko über einen gewissen Senator Vreenak, der, wie Sisko bereits weiß, einer der größten Befürworter das Dominions im romulanischen Senat ist. Garak schlägt vor, ihn von der Gefahr des Dominions zu überzeugen. Vreenak würde, wie Garak aus zuverlässiger Quelle wisse, in zehn Tagen zu einem diplomatischen Treffen mit Weyoun nach Soukara reisen. Garak schlägt vor, ihn zu kontaktieren und ihn davon zu überzeugen nach Deep Space 9 zu kommen um ihm eine gewisse holographische Aufzeichnung, eines geheimen strategischen Meetings des Dominions zu zeigen, welches eindeutig belege, dass Dominion plane Romulus anzugreifen. Vreenak würde natürlich annehmen, dass es sich um eine Fälschung handle jedoch sei das unmöglich da für die Aufzeichnung dieser Information ein spezielles optolytisches Datenstäbchen verwendet wurde das sich nur einmal beschreiben ließe und unmöglich zu fälschen sei. Garak behaubtet außerdem eine perfekte Fälschung beschaffen zu können und jemanden zu kennen, der die holographischen Aufzeichnungen herstellen könne. Ein gewisser Grathon Tolar. Dieser säße jedoch leider in einem klingonischen Gefängis und warte auf seine Hinrichtung. Sisko solle Gowron kontakieren und um dessen Begnadigung bitten. Im Gespräch mit Tolar stellt Sisko eindeutig klar, dass dieser nicht für die Sternenflotte sondern für Benjamin Sisko persönlich arbeite. Es wird klar das Sisko ihm offenkundig misstraut. :Warum ich nicht auf meine innere Stimme gehört habe, die mir sagte, ich solle kein Wort von dem, was er von sich gab glauben, werde ich wohl nie erfahren. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich mich der Tatsache stellen musste, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Akt III: Die Fälschung Benjamin Sisko sitzt in seinem Büro und erhält eine Transmission von Odo: Ein gewisser Grathon Tolar habe soeben versucht Quark umzubringen. Als Sisko das Quark's betritt findet er dort einen leicht verletzten Quark, einen betrunkenen Tolar und einen schlecht gelaunten Odo vor, der ihm erklärt Tolar habe sich betrunken und ein Dabo-Mädchen belästigt. Quark habe sie verteidigt woraufhin Tolar ihn niederstach. Odo müsse Tolar verhaften wenn Quark eine Anzeige erstattet daher beschließt Sisko ihn zu bestechen. Dieser, zuerst überrascht, willigt ein und sieht die 98te Erwerbsregel bestätigt. "Jeder Mann hat seinen Preis." :Das war der erste Moment, in dem mir echte Zweifel kamen. Ich fing an mich zu fragen, ob diese ganze Sache nicht ein Fehler wäre. Dann ging ich wieder zurück in mein Büro, und dort wartete dann eine weitere Totenliste auf meinem Schreibtisch. Menschen sterben da draußen und wir können es nicht verhindern. Ganze Welten kämpfen um ihre Freiheit, und hier bin ich und mache mir nach wie vor Gedanken über die Feinheiten der Moral. Ich weiß, ich ... ich durfte die ganze Sache auf keinen Fall aus dem Auge verlieren. Den Krieg beenden, das Blutvergießen stoppen, das waren die gesetzten Prioritäten. Also machte ich weiter. Jedes mal, wenn wieder Zweifel auftauchten, fand ich auch wieder einen Weg, sie beiseite zu schieben. '' thumb|Die gefälschten holografischen Aufzeichnungen Nachdem sich Garak und Sisko, scheinbar zufällig, auf der Promenade begegnen, steigen sie diskret in den selben Lift. Garak habe Tolar in seinem Quartier eingesperrt. Außerdem habe er jemanden gefunden der eine sichere Fälschung eines Datenstäbchens anfertigen könne. Dieser fordere jedoch biomimetisches Gel dafür, möglicherweise für genetische Experemente, wie Garak spekuliert. Nach einigen Zweifeln geht Sisko darauf ein. Als er Bashir den Befehl erteilt ein solches Gel transportbereit zu machen, erhebt dieser Einspruch, führt den Befehl aber aus. Wenig später begutachten Garak und Sisko, Tolars Fälschung und nehmen letzte Änderungen vor. :''Mag sein, dass der Druck, unter dem ich stand, größer war, als ich dachte. Vielleicht fing es an, mir wirklich zu schaffen zu machen. Aber ich war aus dem Schneider. Das Sternenflottenkommando hat den Plan abgesegnet, und ich dachte, dadurch würde alles leichter werden. Aber ich war derjenige, der alles umsetzen musste. Ich war derjenige, der Senator Vreenak in die Augen sehen und ihn überzeugen musste, dass eine Lüge die Wahrheit war. Akt IV: Der Preis ist das Gewissen Wärend Sisko Vreenak auf DS9 in Empfang nimmt schleicht sich Garak auf dessen Schiff, um dort strategische Daten zu sammeln. In Siskos Quartier beginnt eine Diskussion über die Pläne des Dominions. Obwohl Vreenaks Abscheu gegenüber der Föderation offensichtlich ist, deutet er an das dessen Argumente einleuchtend sind. Und wie von Dax vorhergesehen fordert er einen Beweis. Wenig später zeigt Sisko ihm den "Beweis". Sichtlich beunruhigt fordert Vreenak ihn genauer untersuchen zu dürfen. :Alles, was ich tun konnte, war warten und zusehen, wie meisterhaft Tolars Fälschung wirklich war. Tja, ich wartete. Ich versuchte, liegengebliebene Schreibarbeit zu erledigen, aber ich fand es sehr schwer, mich zu konzentrieren auf Berichte über kriminelle Aktivitäten. Wenn Vreenak entdecken würde, dass das Datenstäbchen eine Fälschung ist, wenn ihm bewusst wird, dass wir versucht haben, die Romulaner durch einen Trick in den Krieg zu bringen, dann könnte es ihn noch weiter in das feindliche Lager treiben. Sie könnten beginnen, das Dominion offen zu unterstützen. Wenn es zum Allerschlimmsten käme, könnten sie sogar als unser Gegner in den Krieg eingreifen. Ich hatte so ein Gefühl, dass in den nächsten paar Minuten über Sieg oder Niederlage entschieden wird. thumb|Der Pfusch fliegt auf... Als Sisko das Quartier betritt in dem Vreenak das Datenstäbchen untersuchte sieht dieser ihn misstrauisch an und weist seine Wachen an das Quartier zu verlassen. Anschließend erhebt er das Datenstäbchen und behaubtet mit fauchender Stimme, dass es eine Fälschung sei. :Das war's. So flog mir alles um die Ohren. Und all die Lügen und Kompromisse, die inneren Zweifel, das Rationalisieren: alles für die Katz'. Vreenak war wütend. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich ihm das übelnahm. Ich hätte wohl genau so reagiert. Nachdem er mir in nicht ganz eindeutigen Worten sagte, dass er nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, diese schändliche Tat zu enthüllen, und das auch noch vor dem ganzen Alpha-Quadranten, ging er zum Shuttle zurück und flog in Richtung Heimat. Es schien so, als könnte man nichts mehr tun. So kehrte ich also an meine Arbeit zurück. Zwei Tage später erhielt ich die Nachricht. thumb|Die Rechtfertigung Als Sisko eine weitere Verlustliste in der Messe aushängt, wird er von Worf darüber informiert, dass ein romulanisches Shuttle mit einem wichtigen Senator an Bord zerstört wurde als es von eine Verhandlung mit dem Dominion zurückkehrte. Der Tal Shiar glaube, dass das Shuttle vom Dominion sabotiert wurde. Als sich eine gute Stimmung im Raum verbreitet, da dies bedeuten könnte, dass die Romulaner möglicherweise bald auf der Seite der Föderation kämpfen würden, wird Sisko etwas klar. Er entschuldigt sich und verlässt wütend die Messe. Als er von Garak wenig später in seiner Schneiderei Willkommen geheißen wird, schlägt Sisko diesem ins Gesicht. Er habe gewusst das die Fälschung auffliegen würde, er habe das Shuttle sabotiert und zu allem überfluss stellt sich heraus das er Tolar ermordet hatte. Garak rechtfertigt sich: Das Schicksal des Alpha-Quadranten, zwei Morde und das Gewissen eines Sternenflottenoffzier sei es wert. Er habe getan, was er für richtig hielt und er habe Sisko gesagt, dass es eine dreckige blutige Angelegenheit werden würde. thumb|Ich kann damit Leben ... :Um genau 08.00 Uhr Stationszeit hat das Romulanische Reich dem Dominion offiziell den Krieg erklärt. Sie haben bereits fünfzehn Stützpunkte entlang der cardassianischen Grenze angegriffen. Also, das ist ein großer Sieg für die Guten. Wer weiß, vielleicht könnte es sogar der Wendepunkt des ganzen Krieges sein. Heute abend gibt es in der Offiziersmesse sogar eine Party mit dem Motto "Willkommen beim Krieg". Gut, ich log und ich betrog. Ich habe Männer bestochen, damit sie die Verbrechen von anderen Männern decken. Ich leistete Beihilfe zum Mord. Aber das Verdammungswürdigste von allem ist, dass ich denke, dass ich damit leben kann, und wenn ich vor die Wahl gestellt würde, es wieder zu tun, ich würde es. Garak hat mit einer Sache völlig recht. Ein schlechtes Gewissen ist ein geringer Preis für die absolute Sicherheit des Alpha-Quadranten. So werde ich lernen, damit zu leben. Denn ich kann leben damit ... Ich kann leben damit ... Computer, lösche das gesamte persönliche Logbuch! Hintergrundinformationen *Die Geschichte wird als Flashback erklärt, dies ist eine der wenigen Episoden in denen man sehen kann wie der Captain einen Logbucheintag macht. *Der Arbeitstitel dieser Episode lautete "Patriot". *Miles O'Brien und Jake Sisko tauchen in dieser Episode nicht auf. *Die Handlung der Episode erstreckt sich über einen Zeitraum von zwei Wochen. Zu Beginn der Episode hängt Sisko die viertzehnte Opferliste aus, welche er jeden Freitag aushängt. Das würde bedeuten, dass die erste Liste vor etwa viereinhalb Monaten ausgehängt wurde. Später, nach dem Gespräch mit Quark, erhält Sisko eine weitere Totenliste. Und zum Ende der Episode hin hängt Sisko eine weitere Liste aus. Zwei Tage später macht Sisko den Logbucheintrag um den es in dieser Episode geht. 51721,4 ist also ein Sonntagnachmittag. Um genau acht Uhr Stationszeit (26-Stunden-Tag) erklärte das Romulanische Reich dem Dominion den Krieg und am Abend findet deshalb eine Feier statt. Dialogzitate * Garak erklärt Sisko anfangs: "Es wird eine schmutzige und blutige Angelegenheit." * Später wird er etwas genauer: "Und wenn ihr Gewissen ihnen Probleme bereitet, dann sollten sie es mit dem Wissen besänftigen, dass sie vielleicht gerade den ganzen Alpha-Quadranten gerettet haben und dass der Preis dafür lediglich das Leben eines romulanischen Senators, eines Kriminellen und die Selbstachtung eines Sternenflotten-Offiziers war. Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihnen geht, aber ich sehe es als eine Art Sonderangebot." *Sisko: Gut, ich log und ich betrog. Ich habe Männer bestochen, damit sie die Verbrechen von anderen Männern decken. Ich leistete Beihilfe zum Mord. Aber das Verdammungswürdigste von allem ist, dass ich denke, dass ich damit leben kann, und wenn ich vor die Wahl gestellt würde, es wieder zu tun, ich würde es. Links und Verweise Gaststars * Andrew J. Robinson als Elim Garak * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun * Casey Biggs als Damar * Howard Shangraw als Grathon Tolar * Stephen McHattie als Senator Vreenak * Judi Durand als Stationscomputerstimme Verweise USS Cochrane, Schlacht von Betazed, Romulanisches Shuttle, Optolytisches Datenstäbchen Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:In the Pale Moonlight es:In the Pale Moonlight nl:In the Pale Moonlight